Jacques Bonnefoy
Jacques Bonnefoy is an ESAS agent, though it's certainly been suggested now and again that he should have been in Bad Slash. He is written by Zingenmir, and was co-created and originally co-written with Lily Winterwood. Agent Profile Appearance Jacques has the good fortune to look exactly like Captain Jack Harkness, circa 2008. He's handsome, tall, brunet, and blue-eyed. For clothing, he favors a black military jacket with the ESAS waterlily flashpatch on the shoulder, together with good boots and perhaps a few too many layers. He also has a navy WWII RAF coat. He doesn't wear it often. Personality Jacques is about as flirty as Jack Harkness (that is, extremely and with just about everyone), but with a far greater tendency to sing, dance, and annoy people with French. Perhaps the strongest difference between him and Jack has so far only been seen in the badfic that created him: the way he acts when he's in love. He is usually cool under fire, and can grow melancholy if he sits and thinks for too long. He generally tries to avoid this. Brief History Jacques began life as a character replacement in a Sue Lord fic (see pages 15-16 of the Multiverse Monitor's post-2013 Blackout edition for details on Sue Lords). While he didn't personally experience them, he does have Jack Harkness' memories until early Torchwood season two; they're frequently both a help and a hindrance. (Personal knowledge of the Whoniverse and what it's like to travel with the Doctor and be Jack Harkness? Great! Personal knowledge of what it's like to be killed multiple times, wake up with two years of memories missing, and wait over a century to be able to ask if there's a cure for immortality? Gr—yeah, not so much.) PPC Career Jacques was recruited in late April 2013 by three collaborating teams of agents. He was renamed on the spot by Agent Christianne Shieh. Soon after aiding in the completion of the Sue Lord mission (and picking up the Torchwood mini-Reaper jack harkness), he ended up in ESAS. In the months after recruitment, he completed some essential work with FicPsych and was assigned to Nurse Jenni Robinson for 'maintenance sessions'. This lasted all of thirty minutes. He was subsequently reassigned to Mirrad, which freed him to grow...closer to Jenni. Jacques is involved with the Troupe By Any Other Name, and has played Calpurnia in Julius Caesar and Dr Frank-N-Furter in the shadow cast for a screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He is good friends with Agents Luxury and Dax (of course) and has been temporarily partnered with a number of other people (including Dawn McKenna, Gurnirel, and Naergondir), some of whom are now his friends as well. Jacques has a Torchwood ''mini-Reaper: jack harkness has shared his RC since the day he moved in. He does not currently have a permanent partner. Family Jacques serves as a sort of uncle-figure to the three Sato children (Ruby, Seren, and Owain), who live in the Nursery. This came about because their biological parents encompass most of the Torchwood team, including Jack Harkness himself. In January 2019, Jacques rescued and adopted Dudley Dursley's uncanonical twin brother. He renamed the baby Cai Evan Bonnefoy. Timeline ;2013 *April - Involved in the Blackout (out of order). * April - Recruited. * June - Meets Jenni Robinson. * June - Starts seeing Mirrad for FicPsych "maintenance sessions." ;2014 * Works with Dawn McKenna on multiple missions. * Meets the Sato children for the first time. * Becomes the Sato children's uncle-figure. * March 15-May 30 - Performs as Calpurnia in ''Julius Caesar. * March 26 - Jacques attends a Purim party dressed as Ianto Jones. He has a run-in with some toddlers and green slime. * October 31 - Performs as Dr Frank-N-Furter in the Rocky Horror Picture Show screening's shadow cast. * Meets Dax. ;2015 * September 27 - Is visited by Dawn and Zeb. ;2016 * October 29 - Meets Charlotte Webb at Rudi's. ;2017 * August 15 - Visits the Sato children after a nightmare. ;2018 * Meets and begins to spend time with Marian, a waitress at La Trattoria in New Caledonia. * March 26 - Teams up with Ix Saibhir and Charlotte Webb for a crossover mission. * June - Attends the wedding of Ix and Charlotte. * July - Teams up with Dax and Lorson Rho for a Harry Potter/Torchwood crossover mission. Marian visits Jacques in HQ for the first time. * December - Begins a mission to the Legendary Badfic "Partially Kissed Hero". ;2019 * January - Returns from the "Partially Kissed Hero" mission with a rescued baby. * January - Adopts and names Cai Evan Bonnefoy. Mission Reports * Interlude 1: "Crossing the Coffee Table" (alternate link) with Neshomeh - T-rated ** In which Jacques meets Jenni Robinson, and “two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and trumpets sound” is more accurate than you’d think. * Appears in A Troupe By Any Other Name: "Beware the Ides of March" ** The Troupe performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** Jacques plays Calpurnia. * Appears in 2014 Purim RP (currently one scene only) ** Jacques' conversation is interrupted by a pair of familiar toddlers engaged in a slimy food fight. * Appears in A Troupe By Any Other Name: "Science Fiction Double Feature" ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. ** Jacques plays Dr Frank-N-Furter. * Interlude 2: "Meeting the Exes" with Iximaz ** Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. * Interlude 3: "Who Wants to Live Forever?" with Iximaz ** Ix and Charlotte have a fight, and Charlotte runs into Jacques, who gives her some friendly advice. * Interlude 4: "Darkest Fears" ** What haunts the immortal? Bad dreams send Jacques Bonnefoy running to his family. * Mission 1: "It's Cold Outside" Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Chronicles of Narnia/Harry Potter with Ix Saibhir and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) ** A Percy Jackson goddess in Narnia gets Jacques Bonnefoy sent on a mission with Ix Saibhir and Charlotte Webb. Overnight. In the cold. With just one tent to share. * Appears in "Rewrite the Stars" with Ix Saibhir, Charlotte Webb, Olivine, Charlie, and Ada ** Charlotte and Ix get married. Jacques is one of the guests. AUs * "Exposé" part 1, part 2 (alternate link) ** In which Rita Skeeter (or a replacement who contrived to keep the name) is working for the Multiverse Monitor and has interviewed Jacques in 2018. Part 1 contains excerpts from her interview; part 2 reveals the final two excerpts from Jacques' perspective as they happened. * "Far Out" ** Young Wizards AU, prequel to "Gambit." In which wizards Jacques and Dawn meet for the first time, and work together despite beginning to clash. * "Gambit" - T-rated (violence and description/discussion thereof) ** Young Wizards AU. In which wizards Jacques Bonnefoy and Dawn McKenna face off against the Lone Power. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Category:Badfic Characters Category:Badfic Clones of Canon Characters in HQ